Random's Tale
by ShyIntrovert
Summary: This fic explores what happened to Random after Corwin left him in Rebma. Later, it will also go on to cover the time Random put a spike through the heel of Corwin's boot.
1. In the Rebman Court

I sat glumly on my bed and looked examined myself in the mirror. I was going to be married today. Well, I amended mentally, I would be married today if I was lucky. If I was _unlucky _I'd be dead. Moire hadn't revealed that my continued survival depended on my bride's willingness to marry me until Corwin had departed via the Pattern. There were some twenty guards standing between me and freedom, bad odds for even a prince of Amber. I tried the hidden passage beside the bed, the location of which I knew because it corresponded to the one in Amber, and frowned. Locked.

There was a knock at the door and I rose, dagger in hand, preparing to rush the guard. Better to die fighting than to be hung. And as things were going at the moment, I could be hung without Moiré worrying about repercussions from Amber. Eric didn't give a damn about my life, and Moire knew it. He might even reward her. The door slowly swung open, the guards clustering closely around the woman at the entrance. I relaxed deliberately, letting go of the adrenaline rush. I didn't stand a chance against twenty guards _and_ her.

She looked deceptively fragile, as though a strong current would knock her down. She always had. The dainty woman in pale green robes walked regally into my room. Her lips curled in a faint smile as she took note of the dagger in my hand. She waved a hand and said imperiously at the guards, not looking at them "Leave Us".

I put away my dagger. Since I was already standing, there was nothing I could do but stand taller as I said formally "Llewella" and then after a pause "Sister. It is good to see you".

She stood there examining me, green as all things Rebman. The greens which colored her however, were subtle and beautiful. Her skin, light green tones on a face which at first glance seemed ivory. Her eyes, dark Amberian green. Her hair, blond tinted with green. Her features resembled Flora's, though there was more purpose in her face. I looked at her well formed hands and smiled. The last time we had met she had slapped me, hard and told me I was dead to her. The silence between us grew as I waved her to a chair and sat on the bed. Finally she spoke.

"Random. You are in great danger" was what she said abruptly.

"From you?" I asked, smiling. It was, I knew, Unprincely to appear stressed.

"Moire wants you dead" she said flatly, her eye's darkening. She did not respond to my lame attempt at humor. "She intends to tell our brothers that the bride she chose for you would not have you, leaving her no choice but to condemn you to death".

"I _had_ figured that out" I said testily, feeling somewhat cranky. My life had not been going well, recently and I was in no mood to be polite. "What are you going to do about it?"

Llewella said "I will not challenge Moire. I'm her heir, thanks to you, and if I disobey her she might dispose of me."

"Hey!" I said, stung. "I did_ not_ kill Morganthe, she did that herself. Did you come here to gloat?" I felt betrayed. Llewella had always seemed above the pettiness of family games. My bitterness expressed itself in words "You're no better than the rest of them Llew"

She looked as if I had struck her for a moment. She composed herself so quickly that anyone else would have doubted that the expression had been there but I'm an Amberite too. I know the masks we can wear. "If you would do me the courtesy of hearing me out," She said in clipped, frosty tones "I'd tell you what I'm going to do"

"I'm listening" I said, assuming a nonchalant pose.

"To save your life we must persuade Vialle, the girl who has been instructed to refuse you in open court, to disobey the queen" Llewella said.

"Great" I groaned. "How will _we_ do that?"

"She's very tender hearted" said Llewella, smirking in the manner of one discussing a fatal flaw in an enemy. "I'll bring her to you and you can persuade her that you're worth defying Moire for. Just don't lie to her. She's very sensitive. You'll have your work cut out for you: she was fond of Morganthe and has helped raise Martin".

I winced. I was good with women, but not _that_ good.

Llewella walked to the door, her business with me concluded. "I'll send her to you in a while and she'll be able to stay for an hour".

"Wait" I said and she whirled back to face me, long loose hair swirling behind her, her hand falling from the doorknob. "Why are you doing this? After Morganthe, you said you'd hate me forever."

Llewella smiled sadly and said "Forever is a long time Random. And whatever you've done you _are _still my brother."

I looked at her and said awkwardly "I'm sorry Llew. For saying you were like the others".

She moved towards me and touched my shoulder. "There is something I have learned, being older" she offered hesitantly, resting her hand on my shoulder "We _are_ the others." With that she moved for the door again. She opened the door, looked back to say "Be well Random" and was on her way. The door shut behind her with a final sounding thud.

I settled down to wait, contemplating strategy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door. It was low and hesitant. "Come" I said quickly, afraid that the girl would change her mind and run. The door opened and a woman walked in. I looked at her. She was dressed in white and her sightless eyes gazed at the world serenely. She was pale and a cloud of dark hair framed her narrow face. I had never imagined marrying a girl so unremarkable. She was not ill-featured but neither was she dazzlingly beautiful.

"Lady Vialle I presume" I said, standing up. Just because the girl was blind didn't mean I could treat her with less respect than I would otherwise. Llewella had said she was sensitive, she might pick up on it if I was rude.

"Your Highness" she said, curtseying. Her eyes were focused on my face and I wondered how she knew where I stood. She halted after crossing the threshold and I realized that she did not know where the chair was. So I walked forward, took her hand and led her to the chair. Before sitting down she looked at me, raised her hand to my face and asked "Could I please…"

It took me a while to understand what she meant. After a pause she began to withdraw her hand. Finally she began to let it drop. Illumination dawned upon me and I grabbed her hand and led it to my face. Her hands were gentle and touched my face lightly. I closed my eyes as they passed over them. I wondered what she _saw _and what my face seemed like to her. Finally, she smiled as if satisfied and sat down.

I sat down on the bed and wracked my brain for words which would not come. What was there to say after all? "Please save me?" I was a Prince of Amber and did not beg. It galled me that my life rested in the hands of the frail looking woman opposite me. I let the silence between us grow, curious as to how she would react. She sat calmly, without shifting for the ten minutes I did not speak.

Finally she spoke. "I believe our time is limited your Highness. Your sister said you wished to speak with me."

How was I to put this "I was wondering: Would you marry me Lady Vialle?".

She smiled somewhat sadly. "It is not flattering for a woman to know that a man would marry her only to save his life".

"Lady" I said, feeling the first stirrings of compassion "I am a Prince of Amber. I don't _breathe_ without an ulterior motive."

"If I marry you" she said contemplatively "The Queen will be wroth. And if I do not, you will die. Not an easy choice to make"

"Hey" I said indignantly, trying to lighten the atmosphere "It isn't flattering for a man to hear that a compassionate woman wouldn't marry him even to save his life"

Her smile was lovely and brief. She sighed and looked worried "All indications are that you would make a less than average husband. Morganthe… " Her voice trailed off. Her face was sad and I remembered Llewella's warning.

I could not afford to take offence at her questioning me, I reminded myself as I unclenched my hands. "Morganthe was hurt by my neglect" I said hotly "What she did, she did to herself. I am seldom actively cruel to women.

"I know nothing about you, Random of Amber" she said her voice sounding tired.

"We only have half an hour" I said snapped, losing my patience "How do you propose to get to know me in half an hour?"

Vialle thought for a moment and looked up "Tell me about a significant chain of events in your life" she demanded "Something you've never told anyone."

I nodded my assent and thought furiously. A story to make her sympathetic towards me. Hmmm. I decided on a story about my dysfunctional family which would gain me sympathy. I felt like Scheherazade as I began "The castle loomed large before me in the grey dawn fog…."

A/N: Next- Read about Random's return to his loving family as a 21 year old following an absence of eleven years. Learn about the time he put a spike(a small one) through Corwin's boot.


	2. Homecoming

The castle loomed large before me in the gray dawn fog

Homecoming

The castle loomed large before me in the gray dawn fog. It was dark, built of large stone bricks, and ivy grew in trails all over it, clinging in the spaces between the bricks. The trot, trot of the horses hoofs on the courtyard was soothing, a distraction from the hollow feeling at the base of my stomach. I'd forgotten it was so damn BIG! I swallowed and glanced at my companions to try to quell it. They flanked me, one on either side the Count and Countess of Sangny. They did not look particularly rich or distinguished, these two, until one noticed that Jehanna's clothing, while practical, was well made and of expensive cloth and that Ronald wore a large, glittering ring. The palace gates had just opened for the day and the stream of people going in and out of the large, ivy shadowed main gate was small.

"Impressive, isn't it," my male companion said, "I always forget how imposing it is when I'm away". He was a small man, neatly dressed and nondescript, with sandy hair and rather colorless eyes which shifted in unease. I hid a smirk; Roland was always uncomfortable in the city. As we drew near the palace liveried grooms took the reins of our horses.

The one who held the reins for me was familiar, blond haired and brown eyed, and I frowned, trying to identify him. "Norman, isn't it?" I questioned, swinging lightly to the ground. He looked at me and I could almost _see him trying to remember who I was._

"I'm afraid I can't recognize you, your lordship" he said " although you do seem familiar". I smiled; maybe it wouldn't be so unpleasant to renew old acquaintances.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked, feigning a hurt look, " you used to give me horse rides when I was this high" and with my hands I indicated a length two feet off the ground. 

He looked at me intently, brown eyes narrowing. Then he looked at my companions and I could see the light of recognition dawn in his eyes. "Your Highness," he said with a broad smile, "how you've grown."

"Not so much," I said with a self-deprecating smile. 

"You're still growing, though, aren't you?" he asked. I smiled and didn't say anything but was reminded that I _did seem to have stopped growing and might be short forever. And when I said forever I really meant it. Shrugging off reflections on my mortality (or lack of it), I turned to my companions._

By this time Jehanna and Roland had dismounted. Jehanna cleared her throat and said, "Don't let's keep his Majesty waiting Random." 

"It's not like he'll be worried about me," I said bitterly. 

"Random, hush!" she said through grated teeth. "We know you don't like him. Announcing it to the world at large won't do your chances of survival any good." We proceeded into the palace. The halls were hushed at this hour of the day, cool and hung with tapestries.

I remembered these halls, remembered chasing through them with my sister and crashing into courtiers and foreign dignitaries, remembered peering into the throne room to see my beautiful mother, dressed and bejeweled like a cherished doll, sitting serenely next to my father. I remembered getting caught by my tutors, preparing to go quietly to the nursery, while Mirelle took advantage of her tender years to through a screaming fit, insisting that she _WOULD __NOT go back to the nursery. I smiled fondly, remembering how she always got us out of trouble by going to papa and sniffling angelically. "Daddy, we didn't mean to…" was her standard line and everyone knew that father would let her get away with murder._

By now we had reached the throne room. The doors were made of a gold colored metal and were closed. Roland gave one of the footmen a letter to deliver to the king and we waited. After half an hour had passed I murmured "See. He _doesn't want to see me after all." Jehanna looked at me with the air of one whose patience had run out. "Random," she said sharply, "shut up." _

I smiled mockingly, "Shouldn't that be: shut up _YOUR HIGHNESS"._

_"You did an awful job of raising him," she muttered to Roland, "he has no respect for his elders. Oberon will be pissed ." _

"You _DID have some say in his upbringing, dear," he said "and you were the one who was responsible for his education in etiquette"._

A footman had reached us by now "His Majesty is in the dining room and said the prince might as well join the family for breakfast. He will see Lord and Lady Sangny tomorrow at dawn." 

Jehanna looked at me with a hint of sorrow in her grey eyes. She stepped forward and hugged me hard "Take care Random. Remember all that we have taught you. You will always be welcome at Sangny". 

Roland shook my hand and gripped my shoulder "Use your head and you'll be fine." They walked away from me and I felt abandoned. This was the second time in my life that I was being left alone in an unfamiliar place. "If you'll follow me Your Grace" the footman said. I followed him through half remembered halls until we reached the dining room.

He opened the door and bowed me in. There was a large table with nine place settings. At the head of the table sat Oberon, King of Amber. He looked at me with those penetrating green eyes and gestured for me to come forward. He was still big. Larger than life he seemed, the invincible king of Amber."Welcome home, Random" he said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

I seethed inside. First my mother dies, then he sends me as far as he can while still keeping me in Amber and now, when I've finally found a measure of happiness with Jehanna and Roland, he yanks me home and greets me as if he's never sent me away. I made sure none of the resentment showed on my face as I bowed and said calmly "Sire." Jenna _had taught me some things. _

"We are not normally so formal, Son" said the king of Amber gesturing for me to take the unoccupied place near the foot of the table "at least not in private". I barely managed to hide my frown at being so addressed. He certainly hadn't _acted like a father any time recently. _

I made my way down the table, looking at my brothers and sisters as I passed them. Benedict sat at father's right hand. I had memories of this seemingly stern man picking me up and tossing me around and teaching me the basics of fencing. Our eyes met as he gave me a rare smile and mouthed "later". I nodded.

The red-heads were still as thick as thieves. Fiona and Bleys were leaning towards each other and discussing something, effectively ignoring the rest of the room. Brand wasn't at the table and I was glad of his absence. He had often teased me in my childhood. I remembered that Bleys was usually kind.

Julian grunted at me while watching Fiona and glowering. I would have to find out what was up with him.

Gerard greeted me with a smile as I sat down feeling relieved. At last, someone who I had seen more recently than eleven years ago. After I was sent to the Sagny's Gerard made it his responsibility to visit me every year on my birthday, always bringing a gift and a joke. I responded to his greeting fervently, happy to sit next to someone I knew.

Corwin sat opposite me and I snuck a glance at him. This was the brother I most admired, from what I had heard about him. A soldier, but not obsessed with war, A poet but not a fop, a courtier and a noted diplomat. He smiled and greeted me. He had generally ignored me in favor of Mirelle, a fact which had bugged the hell out of me when I was a kid. Now though, I saw it for what it was: an indication of good taste. 

Flora was the most enthusiastic about my return. "Random" She said in a high pitched, excited voice. "It will be nice having someone near my age around the palace". I smiled at her, remembering how she had sobbed at my mother's funeral and how she had hugged me hard before my departure. 

While on one hand I was relieved that my _homecoming had gone smoothly, on the other hand I was upset that there was no fuss. I come home and none of my brothers or sisters can be bothered to great me properly after such a long absence. I remembered my childhood nickname "The Spare Prince". Well, I thought, I'll have to work on changing that._

I stood in the courtyard, stretching after a fencing match with Ben. He certainly did not believe in sparing his students. If we hadn't been using practice foils, I'd have been shish kabob. I'd been in Amber a week and was doing my best to adapt, though I'd been unable to suppress a wave of homesickness when Jenna and Roland returned to Sagny. 

Another reason I was having problems was that the halls of the palace were full of memories of my dead mother and Mirelle. Mirelle had been an annoying little pest, loved by all, and I hadn't realized how much I myself loved her until it was too late. Jehanna had told me once that she must have known, that all little siblings know that they are loved. I wished that I believed that.

I now knew all of the major nobles on sight. They were all very respectful and seemed to think that my status as a Prince of Amber gave me more power than it actually did. It seemed that I had reverted to being "The Spare Prince". I had no official duties which was annoying. Hell, even _Flora had responsibilities. Apart from Ben and Gerard, my brothers seemed to have made a pact to ignore me. Oh, they greeted me nicely enough, but apart from that they never talked to me. Although I should have known better, I was hurt by their behavior. They all __seemed like such nice people, Corwin especially__._

One bright spot in my homecoming was Flora. She was close to my age and _so glad to have a companion. She was a fun person to be with, nice and caring and always in touch with the latest gossip. She was a bit of an airhead, sure, but brains never equated with niceness. Witness Fiona, who was always frosty and delighted in being mysterious._

As I stood there in the courtyard I noticed Corwin making his way towards me.He smiled, a flash of white teeth shining against the black of his beard and moustache. "You must have been fencing with Ben" he declared. "That's the only reason you would look so beat up".

I smiled, happy to be taken notice of "Yes. He's an awful slavedriver" 

Corwin laughed and said ruefully "Don't I know it. But he _is the best". Than in an off hand way he said, "Listen Random, Bleys and I are going sailing. Would you like to come?"_

"Sure" I said delightedly "When?"

Corwin smiled "Meet us in the courtyard in an hour." 

After he had walked off, my Amberite genes kicked in. Why was he being so nice to me after ignoring me for a week? I told myself I was being too suspicious but still wandered off to find Gerard and tell him of my plans, just in case.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island was perfect, I decided as our boat pulled up to it. It was little more than a hill in the water but at least it had grass and was far from Amber. Bleys and Corwin were very good company and I was very happy I had accepted their invitation. They had discussed politics and sailing and the court and countless other things, always including me in the conversation.

"Random, take the picnic basket please" Corwin said, "Bleys and I will bring the drinks". 

I hopped out of the boat and waded to shore, the heavy picnic basket in my hands. As I reached land I turned to see the little sailboat moving away. Bleys waved at me, and Corwin laughed as I stood there shaking my fist at them.

I opened the picnic basket as I settled down to wait. At least I'd have plenty to eat. 

When I pushed back the hamper lid I swore. Some joker had filled the hamper with rocks.

I waited and waited and the sun finally set. My stomach growled and I drank some water which flowed from a spring, trying to fill it. As I sat there cold and hungry on that island in the middle of nowhere I swore that I would make my _brothers pay. I sat there and contemplated my revenge and finally I heard a voice calling "Random"._

Good old Gerard, I thought out as I called out "I'm here Gerard" quickly, irrationally afraid that he would leave without me. On our way back to Amber Gerard told me how he had rung (quite literally) the truth out of Bleys and Corwin. It was nice to think of them suffering and I smiled.

As we approached Amber Gerard said "I know you've provocation, but don't try to get even Random. Corwin and Bleys are too powerful for you to face"

"Gerard" I said in a low tone "I do thank you for your concern but if I don't make them pay, I won't be able to respect myself." He looked sad but did not comment as we made our silent way back to the palace.

Some days had passed since "_the Incident" as I referred to it, had happened. Life had continued as usual. Corwin and Bleys had refrained from boasting about the way they had tricked me under threat of punishment from Gerard. Eric was back from whichever shadow he'd been in and it was very satisfying to see him bait Corwin about the succession._

I had begun to feel at home at Court. Gerard had taken me in hand and I was now assisting him, helping keep track of the Navy and the Merchant ships. I no longer felt like the spare prince but still bided my time, waiting for the day I would pay Corwin back. I knew he was too powerful for me to attack directly so I bided my time, waiting for a good opportunity. One day I was given a perfect cover.

Flora rushed up to me and told me agitatedly that Julian had thrown a glass of wine in Corwins face. I smiled. This was perfect.

"No I don't think it's funny Flora" I placated my outraged sister as she demanded furiously whether I _liked the family feuds. I went shopping with her to pacify her. Flora was like that once. Gentle and easily upset about family quarrels._

That night I got up early before dawn. I snuck to Corwin's room and gently opened the door. I heard light snores arising from the direction of the bed. I smiled. Good. The sleeping powder I had slipped into the roast at dinner had worked. I hadn't eaten, pleading an upset stomach.

I crept into the room stealthily and made out the outlines of the object of my search near the bed. I doctored it as planned and made my way back to my room to sleep.

I made a point of arriving to dinner late so as to be inconspicuous. It was a good thing I did for as I walked in I saw that only My Father the King and Flora were there. Oberon smiled at me as he said "For some reason, the entire family seems to have overslept."

Flora yawned and lifted a delicate hand to cover her mouth as she said "Good morning, Random"

I sat down and waited. By ones and twos the family gathered in the breakfast hall. I waited some more. Finally Corwin limped in, his foot wrapped in a bandage.

"Trying to start a new fashion Brother?" Eric questioned with a smirk "You won't succeed".I suppressed a smile, admiring the way Eric managed to put two put-downs in one sentence.

Corwin glared at Eric. "_Someone" he growled shifting his gaze to Julian, "put a spike in my boot". It was obvious to the whole table that Corwin suspected Julian. Julian himself looked puzzled but did not deny doing it._

Oberon smiled. It was the first sign I had seen him amused and I had wondered if he was capable of levity. "Until you find out who that someone is, Corwin I suggest you not accuse anyone."

Corwin flushed for a minute as he sat down. Coming from our very hands-off father, that statement was equal to a command to leave the perpetuator alone until there was proof of guilt.

"After all" Oberon continued "You wouldn't want to accuse the wrong person". As he said this his eyes found mine. There was an approving glint in those green eyes and unnoticed by the rest of the family he winked at me before turning back to his breakfast.No one else learned the truth and Corwin blames Julian to this day. That was the first time I felt at home in Amber.

What I did to Bleys is…. a story for another time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I let my voice trail off and looked at Vialle. She seemed pensive. Halfway through my story she had adopted a "listening" look. I couldn't tell if it was from boredom or fascination and I fervently hoped it was the latter. After all my life depended on it. She came to herself with a start.

She smiled at me and said " Thank you for the story your highness, I've seldom been better entertained."

"Well?" I prompted "What have you decided?"

"I will marry you," she said. I relaxed, only to tense again as she continued "on one condition."

"Anything in my power, Lady" I said warily, wondering what she wanted and whether it was something I was in a position to grant.

"My condition is certainly in your power" said the Lady Vialle, a glint of humor dancing in her sightless eyes "I want you to complete your story the next time we are in private."

I stood and gave her an extravagant bow "I think I can safely promise you that". She had an unexpected sense of humor I mused. As I escorted her to the door I smiled. Maybe being married to her wouldn't be as bad as I had feared.


End file.
